Back off
by morcia16
Summary: What happens when Elle returns in hopes to claim Derek's heart once again will Penelope every be able to tell Derek how she feels. co-wriitten by CMLover15
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning and after this hard case last week Penelope had a lot of thinking to do over the weekend. Seeing Derek was almost hurt made her realize that she can't go another day without him knowing how she felt about him . But then again she had Kevin and she didn't know of she should risk it all for the chances he might not feel the same. She talked it over with her self thousands of times and she decided to chance it . there was a text coming in on her phone, she picked it up and it said that there was a surprise at the Bau. "Oooh I like surprises but that's going to have to wait I want to talk to Derek first."

Penelope stepped off the elevator and was surprised not to see derek there walking past on his normal routine. She checked her watch watch to make sure she wasn't running late and as usual she was on time. "Fine I'll just go and talked to him in his office."

She walked to his office and began to get nervous as she got closer. She got to his door and open it up "Hay hot stuff there is something I - " she looked up to see him kissing Elle . she ran before he could even notice she was there. As she got back to her office ,she felt empty and her heart was broken. She was on the verge of tears. "Pull your self together Pen ,everthing is going to be alright." She couldn't understand why she was here .she knew Derek had a thing for Elle back then but then she left she thought she was history.

Then there was a knock at her lair "Enter at your own risk ." "Hay Reid." "Hey Penelope did you see the surprise?" "No Reid I haven't ,what is it ? " i suddenly started feel better knowing it something to look forward to "you have to come see for your self ." " okay lead the way my fine fury friend." Reid lead me to the round table. I looked at him and he started smiling. "Its Elle Penelope she's back ! " Reid said .

I looked at Elle and rolled my eyes "oh Hay you " I said in I really didnt care voice. "Goodmoring baby girl" Derek said just as peachy. I looked at him and walked past him to the front of the room . "i mumbled to myself baby girl my ass " loud so I know everyone heard me.

" Are we done with this meet and greet because we have a case and it's time to get back to business.I said grabbing my papers and getting ready to present the case." Penelope notice the way everyone was looking at her with the confused looks. She just didn't care . she was looking at Elle and the way she was looking derek "um derek honey wipe your mouth either you ate Fryed chicken this early or you was trying on someones lip gloss ." I said to him giggling to my self. " " okay let's get Started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok you guys are going to Florida. Four women have been killed with the same MO. He tied them up and straggled them to death" the pictures are being put on the screen behind me the women on your right is Tanisha Williams he does not discriminate on the race of these women. Hotch said "he has been killing women once every week so we are expecting another body next week if we don't stop them in time. "Wheels up in 30. "Garcia grab your go back your coming with us.

"Ok sir ""is Elle coming with us sir."

"Yes she wants to join the team again but she needs a trial."

"Oh ... That's great." She said swiftly

Penelope went to her office to get her suitcase there was no way she was going to be able to fit 7 pair of heels, underclothing, accessories, hair ties, dresses, hats and a bathing suit just in case she could persuade them to stay a little while after the case was over in one small bag so suitcase is what she brought.

"Wait for me Hotch can I ride with you to the plane."

"Yeah sure Garcia." You sure you don't want to catch Morgan."

"No sir his SUV looks a little full."

"It's just him and Elle, Penelope."

"Ok sir do you not want me to ride with you our something, because I can definitely catch a ride with JJ

"No that's not what I'm saying. It's just that you don't normally want to ride with you plain old boring boss."

"But I do now and you're not old Hotch and you wouldn't be that plain if you change your suit of tie color every once and a while." She said with a wink

"Penelope let me carry your suitcases he said reaching for two of them." "Why do you have 3? He said looking confused.

"Shoes jewelry hair accessories in that one, all of my clothing in this one, and that bag have my ray of colors and laptops neatly bubble wrapped and ready to go. Ok let's go she ran ahead of Derek and the rest

"Everybody was looking at Hotch suspiciously especially Derek and Emily."

When Hotch reached the car Penelope was seated and waiting. He quickly put her thing in the back seat and hoped in and started the car.

During the drive Hotch spoke quietly "Penelope are you mad that Elle is back I know you saw her and Derek kiss. Explain why koru angry about it

"Ok Hotch I was going to tell him how I feel about him and I walk in on them kissing and I didn't expect to see that or for that to happen. She sighed

"I'm sorry you had to see that but I do think that he loves you take it from the profiler."

"Well he has a damn funny way of showing it." She giggled

"He'll come around if he doesn't screw him you still got me."

"Aww thank you my sweet boss man."she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. she look at him blushing.


End file.
